


Safe and Sound

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Ways to Say 'I love you' [49]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7566760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the short space of time that they've been dating Waverly's discovered that Nicole's job as a Police Officer puts her in the line of fire a little too often for Waverly's liking. However, Nicole at least always makes sure to wear her bullet proof vest...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and Sound

“Are you sure you’re all right to go home?” Waverly fretted as she hovered beside Nicole’s hospital bed. The brown haired woman’s hands played with the handles of Nicole’s small duffle bag, twisting and tugging on them nervously, as her eyes flickered back and forth between Nicole and the bag.

“The Doctors seem to think so, yes.” Nicole replied as she bent to lace up her boots. “Seriously Waves, don’t worry about it, Nedley’s meant to be picking me up and then I’ll be laid up on my couch for the rest of the week. I don’t even start paperwork until Monday.” 

“I’ve arranged to have tomorrow and Sunday off,” Waverly revealed with a tentative quirk of her lips, “I thought maybe I could come over after my shift and stay with you…?”

“Well,” Nicole grinned brightly, “I’d be an idiot to say no to that Waverly. You know you’re always welcome at my place.”

“I know.” Waverly’s lips twitched upward into a soft smile. “Gus just always said that it was polite to check first.”

“Then I’ll see you tonight.” Nicole murmured before leaning across the bed to press her lips to Waverly’s mouth. The red haired woman cradled Waverly’s cheek in her hand as she smoothed the pad of her thumb across the woman’s skin gently. “Now, you have to get off to work, and I have to go and sign some paperwork. Who knew being shot but not shot required me to sign in about fifty different places?”

A soft bark of laughter escaped Waverly’s lips at the sound of Nicole’s playful words before she disentangled herself from the Officer’s arms. “Right,” she breathed out, “call me when you get home? I just want to know that you’ve made it safe and sound.” 

“I doubt much will happen between here and my apartment but all right.” Nicole chuckled before pressing another kiss to Waverly’s lips. “Now, go, or else you’ll be late.” 

“I’m going! I’m going!” Waverly giggled as Nicole pushed her gently toward the doorway. “Be good!”

“I always am!” Nicole called back in reply a large smile stretched across her mouth.


End file.
